Bloodlines
by practical release
Summary: Can Chrona stop the world from drowning in madness, or will she be the cause of it? FemChrona
1. Sparring

With the Kishin behind them the classes soon restarted. Instead of dissecting another incredibly endangered species, he decided to let the students spar with each other. Just because the demon god was destroyed, didn't mean they had time to relax as another threat could easily rear its head.

Before Stein could say who would be sparing today, Black Star quickly ran to the front of the class.

"Tsubaki get down here! We can't let anyone steal my show!" He screamed. Laughing louder than ever, he never noticed the scalpel flying to the back of his head. Now that the interruption had been floored, Stein rubbed his forehead in irritation and looked around the room.

"Seeing as Black Star is fired up, let's see who he should fight." Most of the children in the class hid under their tables. They knew Black Star was a loud mouth, but he could easily overwhelm them. Maka raised her hand and Soul yawned staying cool and calm as always.

Stein completely ignored them and pointed at Chrona who was trying to hide behind a book. "I want you and Ragnarok against Black Star." Stein said as he began to spin around his chair.

"Why would you pick Chrona! She doesn't like fighting." Maka said in a loud angry tone.

"Yea why do I have to fight her? Ten Chrona's wouldn't even make me break a sweat."

**Silence took over the room.**

"Kick his ass Chrona!" Maka said holding two large books in her hands while Soul held her at her desk.

Chrona sunk deeper into her chair before Maka walked up to her and put her hand out.

"Don't worry Chrona; if things get to serious I will stop it." Maka said with a soft smile. Chrona smiled and grabbed her hand, slowly rising up.

"With that settled lets go outside." Stein said as he rolled out the door. The Children followed till they were outside.

"Don't worry Chrona, I know you can win!" Maka said to her best friend, making Chrona blush red as she slowly nodded once again.

"I hope you're prepared Chrona!" Black star shouted, holding Tsubaki in her ninja blade mode. His face was focused as he stared at his cowering foe. A part of him wanted to stop, but he knew behind that fear was danger and madness.

Using speed star he shot off at Chrona. Reaching her within a few seconds and stabbing at her stomach. Chrona moved slowly as Ragnarok slowly turned to his sword mode in her hand.

"I have you now." Black star yelled his blade pierced her dressed, but stopped just a little past her skin; just enough to draw blood. "You know that was useless" Chrona said as she raised Ragnarok high, intent on slicing him down his torso.

"Don't underestimate the mighty Black Star!" He said as his wavelength passed through Tsubaki and to Chrona, launching her back a few feet onto the ground. Chrona laid on the ground motionless with a surprised look on her face.

"I didn't know he could do that through Tsubaki. I don't think I can handle this." Chrona whined before Ragnarok crawled from her back and punched her on the head. "Then don't let him do it again moron!" He said as he tormented her with a noogie. She rose slowly with no visible injuries and dusted her black dress off.

"That wasn't enough for you huh!" Black Star said as he got back into his stance.

"Bloody Needle." Chrona whispered before focusing on Black Star. The blood from the knick he gave her shot from the ground at him. Black Star smiled and easily evaded.

"Black Star watch out!" Tsubaki screamed as the blood still on the tip of the sword shot out at him. He quickly bent back before the black needle could impale his face. He then did a back flip before falling to the ground. While the needle did not hit its mark, it still grazed the side of his face, making him bleed right above his eye.

"With that blood clouding his eyes, his reaction time should be slowed." Ragnarok said inside Chrona's head. Chrona nodded slightly and held Ragnarok in the air.

"Screech Alpha." Chrona screamed as she swung Ragnarok. At the end of the arc, a large mouth like projectile shot directly at Black Star. Not having enough time to dodge, he jumped into the air. Chrona followed and jumped in front of him. She cut her wrist and began to spin in the air.

"Bloody Slicer!" She screamed as she twist in the air; a large blade of black blood growing from her wrist, the blood blade in one hand and Ragnarok in the other making a buzz saw like attack.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode now." The sword quickly grew from a small blade into a black Katana. Black Tattoos grew on Black Star. Before he could be torn apart from Chrona's Attack his shadow reached up and pulled him back to the ground. His shadow grew into a stick figure its arm shooting out at Chrona. She used the momentum of the spin to deflect the attack but was still pushed back away from Black Star. Even though she landed on her feet, the force of the connecting blows were still strong enough to cause her body to bend back.

"Now Tsubaki." Black star said as she turned into her Shuriken mode. He then threw Tsubaki at the now off balance Chrona. Chrona slowly rose before throwing one foot over the other to flip over while still rising and jabbing Ragnarok into the ground, catching Tsubaki in the hole of the Shuriken.

"Screech Resonance" She said as her and Ragnarok began to scream loudly. Their combined Soul Wavelength was enough to knock Tsubaki out of her weapon form as she lay on the ground.

"Screech Beta" She shouted as she rose Ragnarok in the air. Now glowing a neon pink she began to swing down at the downed weapon.

Using Speed Star Black Star Ran to Chrona and caught her wrist with one hand and placing his other on her Stomach.

"Planet Destruction Cannon!" He screamed as a stronger wavelength shot from his arm into Chrona, knocking her back into the air. "You alright Tsubaki?" Black Star said as he held up Tsubaki's head. She smiled and nodded before turning back into her ninja sword mode.

Chrona regained her composure in the air as her demon wings sprouted from her back. The threat of life-threatening injuries causing the Madness rooted within her to swell.

"That's enough for today" Stein said as he began to clean his glasses, worry growing in his stomach as he felt the tendrils of Madness radiating from Chrona.

Chrona slowly glided down before bowing to Tsubaki and Black Star. "I wasn't going to actually cut you Tsubaki." Chrona said over and over again. Tsubaki put one hand behind her head and smiled. "I know Chrona but you did look convincing." She said and a soft tone.

Behind the scenes was a frog watching before hopping away into the shadows.


	2. Evolution

After the class was over Stein stayed in his lab. Locking the door to his lab, he looked over the charts of Maka, Soul and Chrona. All had felt the effects of black blood, but only Chrona can control the madness that comes with the infection. Black Blood in itself is liquid madness and can do either great harm to the body or give it great strength. While he didn't want to accept it, Medusa was on to something with the experiments.

He looked at Chrona's charts and it always puzzled him. "Someone who has had all their blood removed should not live long enough to have a full black blood transplant." Stein thought to himself while turning the screw in his skull. He thought of his own madness he had to contend with and wondered how Chrona did it on a daily basis. Before he could think further on the subject there was a knock on his door.

Before he could roll to the door, a letter was slipped under it. He glanced at the note and noticed it was stained black. His eyes widened as he quickly suspected it to be black blood. Stein quickly rose and opened to door to see no one on either side of the hall. Picking up the note he slowly began to open it, bracing for what it could possibly be.

Inside the letter were the words. "Evolution has started." He was puzzled by this and sat the letter down. Turning the screw in his head more furiously trying to figure out who knew he was studying the black blood.

* * *

><p>Outside,Maka and Chrona were sitting on the steps of the school thinking about the spar earlier.<p>

"Chrona, you're improving a lot." Maka said with her hand on Chrona's shoulder. Chrona looked at the ground and shook her head nervously.

"I just got lucky; I don't think I could have handled the fight any longer than that." She said timidly. Ragnarok shot from her back and pressed his fist on opposite sides of her head.

"Of course you couldn't have, I was the one doing all the hard work idiot!" Chrona wiggled around in agony as Ragnarok Laughed and tormented her.

**Maka Chop**

"You really should be nicer to Chrona." Maka said, putting her massive book away. Ragnarok clinched his head wondering how Maka was able to hit him.

"Shut up Cow woman!" Ragnarok said and slinked back into Chrona.

"How do you put up with him?" Maka said as she rubbed Chrona's head softly. Chrona blushed at Maka, but hid it as she looked at the ground.

"He isn't that bad all the time. He can be nice when he wants to be." Chrona said in Ragnarok's defense. Before she could try to explain further Soul tapped on her and Maka's shoulder.

"Hey Lord Death wants to see us." He said before putting his hands in his pockets. Both Maka and Chrona rose up and followed. They made their way into Lord Deaths room where they saw Kid, Patty and Liz sitting down.

"I'm glad you two could make it." Death said bouncing up and down. "We have quite the problem, and only you three may be able to help."

The three looked at each other before Maka broke the silence. "Why just us three Lord Death?"

"Well from what we have noticed, there seems to be an outbreak of madness. Those with it all had black blood Residue in their veins."

The room went quiet again. Chrona clinched her arm tighter which caught the eye of Maka. "Don't worry Chrona, we will figure out what is going on here." Chrona gave a little smile, still wary of what was going on.

"The first outbreak appeared in Rome. I will need you three to go there and find out how this began."

Before long they were on their way via motorbike and demon wings.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to Rome they noticed a lot of stores were closed and people all locked tight in their house. A lot of damage could be seen, from broken windows to bashed cars.<p>

"I guess the guys who were infected started to wreck the place." Soul laid looking around. Out the corner of Chrona's eye she saw something skitter into the alleyway. She gave out a loud yelp and ran behind Maka.

"What's wrong Chrona?" Maka said, trying to calm her best friend. Chrona pointed to the ally still shaking in terror. Maka's grabbed her hand softly as they began to walk down the dark alley.

"So what did you see Chrona?" Soul said keeping an eye out for any possible ambushes.

"I am not sure, but… something ran down here." Chrona said in a slight shudder.

"Might have just been a rat." Soul said and laughed. He hoped to calm her down but inside he wondered if rats were something she was afraid of as well. They eventually made it to the other side of the alley when they saw a kid with green hair sitting down in the middle of the road.

"Hey are you okay." Maka said as she walked up to the person.

"You shouldn't get closer." The green haired person said as they turned around. The person wore a dirty grey dress the length to her knees. Her hands were covered in blood and their eyes wide. "I am the avatar of despair." Their eyes focused off of Maka and on to Chrona before making a grin ear to ear. "There she is the god killer in the flesh." The moment she said the words, she ran to Chrona.

Chrona, to scared to defend herself, covered her face. "Soul now." Maka said as she gripped the now weapon mode Soul and knocked the green haired person back. "Who are you?' Maka shouted; pointing the scythe blade to the person.

"I am the avatar of despair, but you can call me Clover." The person said before biting hard on her hand. The hand began to bleed from such a bite as blood dripped to the ground. The three sets of eyes widened as they noticed the blood was black.

The blood began to make an image before rising up making what looked like a horse's head. "This is Fenrir." Clover said as she bowed to the blood.

"More food!" Fenrir said before giving off a high pitched scream. Clover joined in on the scream as the horse turned into a large Axe in Clover's hand. She then charged forward, slicing horizontally, trying to cut all three of them. Maka jumped away to dodge but Chrona put out her hand and stopped the Axe.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be you wanna be imitation Black Blood." Ragnarok screamed as he shot from Chrona's back. Raising his fist he punched Clover in the face knocking her back. Clover wobbled around before gathering composure. Black blood ran from her lip which made them open their eyes wide.

"I don't understand, I hardened my blood." Clover said wiping the blood from her jaw.

"It's obvious you only recently got your hands on black blood loser!" Ragnarok said and laughed. "Chrona lets show them how professionals fight." Chrona nodded slowly and looked at the ground. "Pay attention idiot." Ragnarok said and punched Chrona on the head. "Yes yes okay!" Chrona screamed as Ragnarok turned into a sword.

"I am here too Chrona" Maka said, holding Soul tight, ready to back Chrona up.

Chrona held the sword in fencing pose before running at Clover. She and Ragnarok screamed as she swung the sword down. Clover dodged but was more entranced on how someone so shy could be so violent at the same time. Clover didn't have much time to think as another slash came her way. She ducked under it and rolled back.

"I want food now!" Fenrir screamed from her back. Clover nodded as another axe formed. Now dual-wielding an axe in each hand, Clover moved on the offense as Chrona deflected and blocked each one. Clover jumped then slashed down with both axes. Chrona was able to block but the force of both axes pushed her to her knees. Keeping the pressure on Chrona's sword; it was slowly being pushed down.

"That's as far as you get." Maka said as she ran to the both of them. She jumped over Chrona and slashed down at Clover's head. Clover closed her eyes hard as Fenrir shot from her back and caught the scythe blade with his mouth and swung its head, throwing Maka to the side.

Clover moved back and pointed both her axes at her two foes. "You should run away you know, before you become food." Clover's head began to bob back and forth, looking at Maka than Chrona over and over.

"It's time to finish this Clover." Maka said before going into Soul Resonance, Soul now in his Demon Hunter form.

"Wow that's shiny." Clover said as she held her axes in the air. "Doom Resonance." Clover said before her axes stared to glow a plate green. Maka then ran at her, holding the scythe back for the attack. Before she got close enough Clover clashed both the axes together, making a loud screech that sent sound waves all around her; knocking Maka back. The screeching was loud, but not enough to bother Chrona.

"Are you afraid, God Killer?" Clover said as she then turned to Chrona. "Are you afraid?" She screamed as she went back to attacking the pink haired girl. Chrona screamed in fright as she blocked some but was getting cut little by little. The screaming slowly faded and Chrona started to take the chops of the axes.

"You should give up you know, you might….die" Chrona said as a maniacal grin slowly formed on her face. One of the axes sliced deep into her side, digging into her. Her blood began to spill, making Clover smile. "Looks like I got you." She said, but her triumph was short lived as the Chrona grabbed her wrist.

"Bloody Needle." Chrona whispered as the blood shot up, stabbing Clover all over her side. She stumbled to the side to catch her breath as she too began to bleed.

"What's wrong, can't control your blood?" Ragnarok said through the sword laughing manically.

"You should know…with black blood the doors only open one way." Chrona then hung her head back as she screamed loud. Another arm sprouted from her back, holding a variation of the Ragnarok. Chrona than dug her free hand into her wound and then pulled out, revealing another sword.

"Your axes are scary, you should just die!" Screamed Chrona as she ran over to a now terrified Clover.

"Screech Delta!" Shouted Chrona as the three Ragnarok swords began to glow then all screaming. The sound completely filled the surrounding area, making Clover and Maka cover their ears. Chrona reached Clover and held her sword up, looking down at her.

"I can't wait to eat her soul" Ragnarok said in a twisted voice. Chrona nodded slightly and slashed down. Before she could land the hit, Maka grabbed her hand.

"Chrona don't do it. You're not like that anymore." Chrona slowly turned her head to Maka as her grin slowly faded away. Using this opportunity Clover gripped her side and ran. The extra arm slowly went back into her and the second sword faded away. Chrona then held her head and began to scream loud. Maka gripped her and hugged her tight. "It's okay Chrona, whatever is going on we will figure it out together, I promise!"


	3. The Witching Hour

Now in Italy, Clover sat in a dingy alley way; covered in darkness, a partially melted candle the only reprieve of the blackness that surrounded her. The candle flickered as though whimpering at the ever present darkness. As if knowing that its light will soon be engulfed in the darkness, it continued to flicker as if to taunt the darkness showing that it would not submit. Clover watched the dance of the light before snuffing it with two fingers.

"What's the point of something so weak continuing to prolong its existence? It should not defy the natural order of things. The strong lead and the weak are food." Clover said, looking at the slight burn marks on her fingers before healing them away. The thought of something weak lingering on made her think of her last encounter.

"How is that fraidy cat going to be our savior? If anyone it should be me." Clover said sitting in a back alley. She looked over her now scarred over wounds and shook her head. She couldn't help but think about how much control over the black blood Chrona had compared to her.

"Tasty thoughts?" Fenrir said, leaking out of her back and began to chew on her Clover's head. Clover felt the teeth digging into her skull but didn't acknowledge it.

"Tasty thoughts? I wouldn't call them that, but I am hungry." Clover said and stood up.

"Hungry! Time to feed!" Fenrir said before screeching. Clovers eyes widened and began to bite down on her palm, causing blood to gush out; making an axe. "Indeed, time to feed" She said before walking out of the Alley. Screams could be heard far and wide along with someone humming and snapping their fingers.

As though to parallel Clover, Chrona too sat in the darkness; staying in the embrace of Mr. Corner, Chrona wondered about the spread of Black Blood. There was no doubt in her mind that Medusa was dead. Not only was her body destroyed but so was her soul.

"Stop thinking about that green haired slut Chrona, we will most likely never see her again." Ragnarok said in her head. Chrona nodded but knew he was lying to try to comfort her. People never noticed the little things Ragnarok did for Chrona, and that's the way he liked it.

Chrona continued to stare into the darkness that was her room. It would be another sleepless night for her, which was not uncommon. If she slept she would return to the hell that was her mind, a place she didn't like to go. Ragnarok never bothered her about sleep because of it, so he slept for her, giving her body a way to revitalize throughout the day.

"Hey Chrona" A voice came from the bars of her cell/room. A small frog stood there staring at her. "Chrona are you awake?" The frog asked again, a little louder than before.

"Eruka?" Chrona said as she stood up. While most of Shibusen were against witches, Chrona was still a neutral party.

"Chrona, the Grand Witch Mabaa has asked me to come see you. She requests an audience to see you. She says it's important."

"Why would she want to see us?" Ragnarok said in a whisper. Chrona shook her head wondering the same thing.

"Well shall we get going?" Eruka said jumping into the room and turning into her normal state.

"Eruka won't you be spotted now." Chrona said covering her mouth. She has known Eruka to be a coward and her doing something as bold as this was out of the question.

"Doesn't matter, this is important." Eruka said before the cell wall exploded. The smoke cleared showing a large tadpole floating in the air.

"Good job Tadpole Jackson!" Eruka cheered before jumping on. She than reached her hand out to Chrona. "We better get out of here before were noticed." Just as she said this there were loud alarms going off, all pointing to the cell. Chrona didn't have time to think before grabbing Eruka hand. The Frog girl smiled and pulled her up with her before they floated away. Flying in the air they saw a large black castle that resembled a witch hat.

They eventually made it to the doors were two large men wearing overcoats and witch hats stood at the door.

"I didn't know there were male witches." Chrona said staring at them. The two men started to grind their teeth and began to glow red. Jackson quickly flew past them as Eruka covered her head with her hat.

"They kinda prefer to be called Warlocks." Eruka said as she slowly peaked her head up to see if they passed by them. They made their way to a stairwell that seemed to go on forever. Tadpole Jackson stopped as the two got off. "Thank you Jackson. We will go this far on our own." Eruka and Jackson both nodded simultaneously before he floated away.

"We have to climb all these stairs." Chrona said holding her arm, thinking of just how long this would take.

"I keep forgetting this is your first time here. If we started to climb those stairs we would indeed be climbing forever. However…" She said before sliding her hand along one of the steps than knocking on another. A line of steps then all sunk into the floor revealing a doorway.

"We have to make sure only witches know about this sort of thing." She said and giggled to herself. The two ventured on until they made it into the witches hall. A large room with a very large thrown at the end, it was very tall, however someone very short was sitting in it sleeping. A witch with safety pins all over her dress and a large hat covering all her facial features except for her eye.

"We are here Grand Witch Mabaa!" Eruka said before bowing her head. Chrona did the same just to follow and not show any disrespect. She was still a witch by blood but also a student at Shibusen and would not like to be killed on site.

"Come here child." Mabaa said as she stood up and began to levitate to Chrona. Chrona began to walk forward before a large wavelength shot around the room. "Who told you to move?" Mabaa said as she continued to float to Chrona. A now terrified and confused Chrona froze in her tracks.

"Don't be afraid, come closer." Mabaa said as she continued to move ahead. Chrona didn't move at all this time. The short witch finally made it to her and examined Chrona.

"So this is the Child of Medusa or rather the child of black blood. " Mabaa said before putting her hand on Chrona cheek. She than began to squeeze hard, making Chrona wince.

"Well you're not a demon yet so that's good." Mabaa said before floating back to her chair.

"Little Chrona your mother and Aunt have done a lot of things to dirty the reputation of witches. Not only have they failed but they did so showing off far too much skin. We are not Harlots my dear, just look at little Eruka. She has no redeemable female quality and is as flat as an iron board." Mabaa said as she began to laugh. Eruka on the other hand sunk into the corner, hating her very existence.

"I am sorry for my family Grand Witch Mabaa." Chrona said with her eyes firmly on the ground. Before she could blink there was Mabaa staring up at her from where she was staring. "No need to apologize dear; there are far bigger problems ahead. "

Chrona shot her head up and tried to hide her shock. "Do you mean…the black blood?" Chrona said with a broken voice.

"Not just that. We appear to have someone pulling the strings, someone who hasn't shown his face in this reality in a long time."

"I don't understand." Chrona said looking back at the witch. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to sleep little Chrona." Mabaa said before raising her arm. Chrona jumped back and with Ragnarok in her arms. "I will not go to sleep, I don't need to."

"I am afraid you do my dear." The grand witch said opening her palm then floating to Chrona. Chrona gave a loud scream and swung Ragnarok down.

"Screech Beta" Chrona shouted before swinging her sword down. Ragnarok changed into a much bigger, jagged form and chopped down at the witch. The moment it touched her hand it instantly turned into a liquid and hit the ground.

"Such a loud thing you are." The witch said and laughed before putting her hands on the now frozen with fear Chrona. "Time to sleep now Chrona."

Before Chrona could react, everything went black. She opened her eyes and was on a beach with the ocean now changed to black blood. She fell back falling into the arms of someone dressed in a black jacket with white zipper and pockets, someone who was no older than herself. His pants were also black. He also wore a black backwards cap with a large white cross on it.

"No time to faint now idiot!" The young man said before punching her in the head.

"Ragnarok?" She said and began to stand. She was amazed seeing how he looked as a human.

"Yea idiot, but there's no time for reintroductions." He said and pointed forward. On the vast black ocean was a small boat with a record player. With it was a small red demon with an all black Suit snapping his fingers.


	4. Black Blood in Bloom

Beyond the oppression of the scorching heat, the waves of the black blood ocean and the smooth jazz of the record player, all that could be heard was the little devils snapping fingers. He never blinked as he looked at Chrona and Ragnarok. Even though the boat swayed with the waves, his body always stayed in one position.

"I don't like this Chrona." Ragnarok said motioning Chrona to get behind him. The boat eventually made it to the shore and the music stopped, the little demon jumped out of the boat and into the sand.

"What the hell do you want?" Ragnarok said and turned his arm into a sword. The little demon said nothing as he continued to snap his fingers, walking to them. His eyes then diverged from looking at both of them to just Chrona. The pink haired girl hid behind Ragnarok's shoulder shaking in fright.

"You want to die you little midget!" Ragnarok screamed but the little demons little footsteps continued. The more he ignored Ragnarok, angrier Ragnarok became. "That's it pipsqueak, now you die!" Ragnarok yelled as he ran at the demon. The moment he got close enough the demon snapped his fingers and all froze. The scenery turned black and white and all that could be heard was the snaps growing louder and louder. Soon even the background seenmed to shake from the snaps of the little demons fingers.

Before long Ragnarok fell to his feet covering his ears, but the sound was now in his head, only getting louder by the moment. He began to scream from the sound and eventually fell over.

Chrona however saw Ragnarok fall just short of the Demon to his knees. The moment the little demon passed him he began to shift in and out of weapon form laughing and scream insanely. Chrona took a step back, but the moment she did the little demon was now in front of her.

"What….what do you want?" Chrona said now terrified.

The little demon stopped snapping his finger and put his hands down. "It's not what I want, but what you need Chrona my girl." The demon said as he took her hand.

In an instant the three were back in her old room when she was a child. "The dark can be so scary, I understand and I want to help you." The little demon said, now stroking her hand to try to calm her.

"Don't listen to him Chrona!" Ragnarok screamed as he tried to rise but then fell again, shifting back into his screams of torment.

"Don't you want to lose this fear? With my help I can give you the full potential of this black blood of mine." The little demon said now sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. A little candle the demon was holding was now flickering in his hand.

"T….this is your black blood?" Chrona said looking at herself, now in a more elegant sleeveless black dress; diamonds fitted on the bottom. Her shoes were replaced with high heels and her hands now had long gloves on.

"Of course it is. Your mother was smart, but she just needed to be pushed in the right direction." As the little demon spoke the candle began to flicker. "While Medusa thought small, I however see in a much grander stage."

"How do you know my mother?" Chrona said in a now fiercer tone, getting angry with her being mentioned.

"There will be time to explain everything at another time; however what I want is only to help you." The demon's smile grew from ear to ear. Black blood began to fill the room slowly as Chrona looked at the ground.

"I don't know what to do; I can't handle this right now." Chrona said and ran over to Ragnarok. "Are you okay?" She said and put her hand on him. The moment she touched him, the ringing stopped. He stopped screaming and slowly got a hold of himself.

The candle in the demons hand grew brighter which made the demon scold. "Chrona it's understandable that you're confused and hesitant to want my help, but eventually, you will want to get rid of the fear and become something you never imagined possible." The demon said before snapping his fingers again.

She turned around to face him, but he was gone. They were no longer in the room, but back on the beach with the water of the ocean returned.

"What happened to you Ragnarok?" Chrona said lifting him up. He stumbled a little before shaking his head.

"I have no idea." He said slowly, looking into the deep ocean.

"Do you think we will ever see him again?" Chrona said now holding her arm hard, shaking violently. Ragnarok looked at her and punched her hard on the head, making her stop quickly.

"Of course not idiot, that little freak won't ever come back." He said confidently.

Both of them knew it wasn't true, the shimmering outline of a small boat outlined in the horizon of the ocean.

Chrona woke up back in her room with what looked like a large paper sign covering the massive whole.

**Sorry about the wall, please don't kill me**

**Signed, Eruka Frog**

This made Chrona smile a bit before getting out of bed. She dusted off her dress before looking in her closet. Exact replicas of the same dress, which would explain why people thought she never changed clothes. In the back of her wardrobe however was a new dress that looked exactly like the one she wore in her dream. She stumbled back and fell to the floor. Before she could react to it, someone knocked on her door.

"Chrona! Chrona please be in here!" Maka screamed, banging harder and harder on the door. Chrona got up and opened it. "I am here Maka." Chrona said looking at the ground. She raised her head slightly and saw tears in Maka's eyes.

"Oh god Chrona I thought I lost my best friend again!" Maka said and hugged Chrona tight. "It's settled." Maka said and looked at Soul who was in the doorway. He gave off a sigh and nodded before going to Chrona's closet and began to pack her things.

"What's settled?" Chrona said, confused on what was going on.

"You're moving in with us!" Maka said smiling at a now blushing Chrona. "I never really liked this cell they have you living in. It will be just like a sleepover every day."

"If you say so Maka….then…I am okay with it." Chrona said trying to hide her face. Soul noticed Chrona and a large smile grew on his face.

"This could get interesting." He said to himself as he continued packing. His smile then changed when he noticed the dress that was way out of Chrona's character.

Maka, holding Chrona's hand, lead her out of the school and soon they were walking on the street. "The whole school was terrified when they noticed you were gone. They had thought you…well your back and that's all I care about."

Chrona stopped which made Maka stop as well. "They thought I betrayed them again didn't they." She said with her eyes glued to the ground.

"It's not like that at all Chrona. We were all worried that's all"

"We actually thought you left to join the witches, but then I would have to take you down." Black Star said and rubbed his head.

"Don't say things like that Black Star." Tsubaki said trying to calm her egotistical partner down.

"It's only the truth, we are friends Chrona, but if you ever betray Maka again..."

**Maka Chop**

"Don't listen to him Chrona." Maka said as she grabbed Chrona's hand again before walking away. Tsubaki shook her head as her now unconscious partner was planted on the ground.

"Listen Chrona, regardless of what people may have thought, I will never give up on you." Maka said and hugged her friend once again. The blush on Chrona's face returned with a vengeance.

The two eventually made it to Maka and Souls house before Chrona stopped. "Are you sure about this Maka, I am not sure I can handle this." Chrona said, slowly inching away.

Her feeble attempts at escape were halted when Maka walked behind her and pushed her in her new home. "Chrona I want you to feel comfortable, so anything you need you just tell me okay."

Before Chrona could speak Ragnarok shot from her back. "Feed me cow face!" He screamed. Maka was about to bash him with her book before hearing Chrona's stomach grumble. All her anger faded as she nodded and walked into the kitchen. Chrona looked around the house before sitting down on the couch.

"So I guess we are living here now." Chrona said as she slide her feet a little on the floor. "Whatever, as long as it's more comfortable than the cement wall." Ragnarok said and slowly crept back into her skin.

Before long Soul came into the door with a few boxes filled with her belongings which was unsurprisingly small. "Hey Chrona, I saw a very nice dress in your closet, I didn't think you were into that kind of look." Soul said and sat beside her.

"It's not mine; at least I think it's not mine." Chrona said and shook her head. "It doesn't matter I guess."

"…okay cool" Soul said before sighing and lying back on the couch, laying his head over it.

"Um…hey soul…what's your…relation with Maka." Chrona said before covering her mouth. Her face glowing red at this point. Souls gave an evil smile but then turned around so she wouldn't see him.

"Beyond what people think, me and Maka are not dating, were just friends, but it's cool" He said with his hidden perverted smile.

"Oh that's good." Chrona said with a tiny smile.

"Why do you care anyway?" Soul said before turning his head to her. Chrona instantly felt embarrassed and jumped behind the couch to hide from his stare. "I….just think …it's nice that you and Maka are friends ya know."

"Chrona, Soul, the food is done." Maka said as she came out with a pot-roast. All three sat at the table as Maka began to carve it and make everyone's plate.

It was quiet as they ate however Maka and Soul watched as Ragnarok at all the food on Chrona's plate. "Hey Ragnarok don't eat all her food!" Maka said angry and slowly getting more so by the moment.

"I'm her Blood idiot, were both eating." Ragnarok said and continued to engorge himself.

"Well that was kinda obvious Maka." Soul said and began to laugh. Ragnarok Followed suit making Maka sink her head a little.

"Stop it, it was a simple mistake." Chrona said which made everyone stop and look at her. "…I think" A sinister smile then grew on Souls face again as he finished his food.

"So where will Chrona sleep." Soul said which made Chrona and Maka blush.

"She will sleep in my room…you know until we can get a spare bed." Maka said and quickly got up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said and ran from the table. Chrona slowly sunk under the table which made Soul laugh harder.

"Hey Soul check it out!" Ragnarok said as he somehow acquired scissors doing a lewd display that made Souls fall over and Chrona fall over in embarrassment.

"This will be interesting." Soul said again and shook his head in delight.


	5. Waking the Witch inside

The thought of living with her best friend became easier as the days went by for Chrona. While she never fully showed how happy she was, it was the happiest she had ever been. Sleeping with Maka; head to toe of course, even became less of an embarrassing thing for Chrona, regardless of the things Ragnarok would say and do to make her blush all night.

"Her Chrona wake up." Maka said shaking her shoulders a bit. Chrona usually slept laid in either the corner or the bed of her cell because she lived on campus. She rose from the bed and rubbed her eyes. She wore a long black night dress which was just a larger, less fitting version of her original dress she always wore.

"Sorry Maka." Chrona said and got up heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She would say sorry everyday even though she never slept, as she merely liked sleeping with her friend and enjoyed every second she could stay in bed.

Maka, Soul and Chrona began to walk to school when they felt a little drizzle beginning to fall. The three looked up and saw the blackish grey sky looming overhead.

"It's going to get nasty soon." Soul said and began to run to the school.

"Hey Soul wait up!" Maka screamed and ran after him. Chrona smiled at the two and kept walking ahead.

She heard the thunder in the clouds and started to run. Before she knew it, it began to storm, however not with water. Black droplets started to rain from the sky, turning everything it touched grey. Soon all color began to wash away and to her it felt like time had stopped.

"Hello again Chrona." She heard from behind her. The little demon was holding an umbrella and smiling at her. 

"It's…you again what do you want?" Chrona said as she put her hand out, but nothing happened. She turned her head and noticed Ragnarok in his human form beside her.

"Am I dreaming again." She said and turned to Ragnarok. He looked at her and shook his head slowly.

"I seriously doubt we are sleeping again." He said in a low tone. Ragnarok remembered the insanity inflicted on him the last time he encountered the demon. "Let's keep our distance from this freak Chrona."

"You're not needed anymore boy." The little devil said and shook his head. "You served your purpose, now it's time for Chrona to make up her mind." He said and started to laugh.

The moment he laughed the rain instantly turned back into water and the color all returned. Chrona shook her head and noticed she was in the middle of the street, a car loudly beeping its horn at her. She quickly bowed in apology and ran to the sidewalk.

"Where are we?" She said to herself and looked around. It was a part of town she had never been in.

"Looks like the little sheep is lost from the flock." A voice said that seemed to wrap all around her.

"Who's there?" Chrona said and quickly grabbed her left arm with her right, gripping it tight.

"I just don't understand." The voice said. Just then from the shadows of an ally way Clover dove out, axe in hand. "I just don't understand how a scardy cat like you will be the one to be the god killer!" She screamed and sliced down at Chrona.

Chrona quickly back stepped and put her hand out, except Ragnarok didn't appear. Clover took in a deep breath and struck the ground. The Axe then shattered into a liquid, but the droplets quickly turned into needles shooting at Chrona. She dove out of the way of the needles and began to panic. She didn't know what to do now that Ragnarok wasn't listening to her. She couldn't even feel him in her blood anymore.

"I don't care what he says, you're not fit to lead a new world." Clover said and stood up. Another axe forming in the green haired girls hand. Moans and groans could be heard in the ally as men and women with black blood in their eyes and mouths shambled out. Holding baseball bats and knives they thrashed around at Chrona.

Clover and the infected people began to close in on her. Right before they attacked the world around her again froze.

"I can save you ya 'know." The Demon said snapping his fingers to a tune that only he could hear. Chrona was too afraid to react. The Demon then walked to her and put out his hand. "I can take that fear away for you." He said and dropped the umbrella in his other hand. Chrona's eyes widened, looking around for Ragnarok, but again he was nowhere to be seen or heard. Chrona then closed her eyes hard and extended her hand to him. The demons grin grew from ear to ear.

Time began to catch up with them as the people and Clover all smashed down. They all hit however none of the attacks pierced, bashed and slashed her skin.

"Tic Toc" Chrona whispered as the world began to slow. Clover's eyes opened wide as Chrona rose at an alarming speed. Chrona quickly grabbed one of the men by the face and held him up. Squeezing hard, blood began to run from his nose and ears.

"Tic Toc." She said again and the worlds speed picked up. She let go as the man held his face. As time sped back to normal, so did the blood rushing from his opening, shooting out at a higher pressure. The blood splashed everywhere before the man fell to the ground.

"How is this possible?" Clover said, stumbling over in fright. "Is…is this girl a witch!"

Inside Chrona's mind she was floating in a boat in a sea of black blood. The Little demon steering and smiling. "How does it feel, to be strong and without fear." He said and turned his head. Chrona with her head down shook it up and down as though to be lifeless.

"Well you don't have to answer now." He said before turning his head. He heard splashing from a distance and stood on the edge. "That kid just doesn't give up does he?"

In the distant part of the sea, Ragnarok swam through the thick blood. Chains covering his body, intended to weigh him down. "Chrona! Wake up now!" He screamed getting closer. The demon then stuck his head and in the water and smiled at Ragnarok. "You're not needed anymore." He said and then splashed the blood. In front of them a massive tidal wave formed. Ragnarok swam faster as the tidal wave moved closer.

"Chrona I will save you!" He screamed reaching the boat. Right before the tidal wave hit; he grabbed her as the tidal wave capsized the boat. They began to sink into the blood with Ragnarok holding her tight. "I won't let you lose yourself."

Chrona opened her eyes and noticed they she was back outside, standing over the corpses of the black blood infested people. Their bodies mangled and twisted. She looked around and noticed Clover gone again.

"Where is Chrona, she was right behind us?" Maka said and in worried tone. Before she could act upon it, Chrona was slowly walking to the school. Her dressed ripped in several places and covered in black blood, but the one thing the two noticed was the soft smile on her face.

**Authors note:**

**I do plan to go more in-depth with romance, but I wanted to give Chrona an our witch power for this chapter lol**


	6. Rematch

"I didn't think we would be coming back so early, the mission wasn't close to finish." Death the Kid said to himself while riding back from Italy on Beelzebub. The infections seem to keep growing but there are no indications as to why. All signs pointed back to Chrona, but there is no way she could be responsible for what was happening around the world.

The Three eventually made it back to Death City heading directly for the death room.

"Honorable father, I have yet to find the cause for the string of madness." Kid said with his head hung down in disgrace.

"It's okay son, we figured it out while you were away for some time." Lord Death said while bouncing around. Surprise and anger was visible on Kid's face but he shook his head and rubbed his brow.

"So what do we know?" Kid said before sitting down in his chair. Liz and Patty standing beside him now.

"A girl name Clover and some other person we believe are spreading the black blood. Why they are spreading it is something we still do not know." Lord Death said and looked out his window to the world.

Inside Steins class, all eyes were on Chrona. She didn't change clothes, which revealed a few of her hidden curves, which caught the eyes of some of the boys. Maka wondered what happened to her, but Chrona wouldn't say. Maka was still relieved that the blood on her wasn't her own, but it did bring up questioned that needed to be answered.

Even Stein had an eye on her during the class, sometimes forgetting the lecture he was saying. Eventually the class ended and to everyone surprise, Chrona was the first to rise and leave.

"Hey Chrona!" Maka said and ran up to her. "W…where are you headed Chrona?" She said softly.

"Oh just wanted to get back home that's all." Chrona said, not even turning to Maka.

"Do you think your okay to go by yourself?" Maka said holding her left arm with her right. Her concern for her friend grew.

"Don't worry Maka I can handle it." Chrona said and continued to walk.

"Wow she had a complete 180 didn't she?" Soul said with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't like this Soul. Something did change, but what exactly." Maka said as she began to walk forward. Soul shook his head and began to walk with her.

They followed Chrona as she walked into the house and went inside. Maka and Soul sat on the couch, quiet, listening to the ruffles in the room. Before long Chrona came out of the room with the dress Soul found in the back of her closet.

"Wow Chrona….you look…well wow." Soul said with an obvious Bloody nose.

**Maka Chop**

"Very cool there Soul" Maka said putting her book away. "That's a very pretty dress Chrona, where did you get it."

"As far as I know it's always been in my closet." Chrona said and ran her hands through her hair and smiled. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the concern on Maka's face. "What's wrong Maka?" Chrona said and walked to her friend.

Maka put her head down and then began to smile softly. "I don't know… it's just, you were so shy and out of no where you're so confident. I am happy for you." She said and raised her head giving her best friend a hug.

The next day Death the Kid was back in class and noticed the new attire Chrona was wearing. He didn't say anything to be polite to Chrona as well as Stein as he taught.

"Now that your back Kid, we were talking about Soul Synergy and you missed the day you were to duel Chrona. " Stein said. He originally wanted to see how Chrona would stack up against someone who could shoot their wavelengths from range. Secretly he wanted to learn more about the black blood and getting that letter, he wanted to know more.

"You weren't needed Kid. I should her how a true Meister team fights!" Black Star said and jumped on his desk laughing. Stein opened his desk to reveal bought scalpels just for this occasion. Before he could exact his classroom justice, Chrona stood.

"You didn't win anything Black Star, as I recall it was a draw, and it shouldn't have ended on that." Chrona said with an irritable tone. Such an outburst from Chrona made even Black Star fall from his desk/stage.

"Sounds like you want to prove it" Black Star said standing up and grinning.

"You read my mind." Chrona said and pushed away the chair behind her.

They both walked out the door with Tsubaki running after.

"Make them stop this Stein." Maka said slamming her hands on the desk. Of course this was against the rules but Stein wanted to see what made Chrona so confident. Secretly, so did Maka.

"I won't go easy on you Chrona." Black Star said, holding Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode.

"Same to you." She said and held her hand out, Ragnarok forming a longer sword than usual in her hand.

Black star ran to the side, swinging Tsubaki along his head. "Time to bow down to the mighty Black Star!" He said before throwing the scythe near Chrona's side. She turned her body slightly to avoid, knowing that hit wasn't intended to her. Black Star then through the other side of the chain, also missing Chrona.

She turned her head and noticed that moving either way was now cut off. When she turned back, Black Star was now in front of her. Her eyes widened as his fist got close to her chest. She closed her eyes and jumped back. She opened her eyes and noticed she stepped back further than she noticed. Black Stars eyes were wide, not because he missed but because there was a large arrow on the ground infront of him.

Using the distraction, Chrona held Ragnarok in the air. "Screech Alpha" She said as she swung her weapon down. A large projectile like scream shot at Black Star. He quickly dived out of the way and pulled Tsubaki back at him.

"Was that a Vector Plate?" Maka said to herself with Stein thinking the same.

Chrona ran at Black Star, slitting her wrist, forming a blade around it.

"Bloody Slicer." She said and slashed at Black Star. He could only defend himself from the Chrona's attack. Tsubaki didn't have enough time to transform into anything else as her weapon form continued to get pummeled.

Black Star noticed the visible pain on Tsubaki and pulled his arms back. The slicer hit his shoulder.

"Enchanted Sword mode." Black Star said, and Tsubaki quickly responded. Using one hand he thrust at Chrona. It did not cut her, but the shadows intertwining the blade pushed her back.

"Tsubaki let me take it from here." He said and placed his weapon on the ground. She changed back into her human form with cuts all over her.

Chrona watched and let go of Ragnarok. He shot back into her body, but then poured from her back. "What do you think you're doing idiot!" He said and slammed his hand down to her head. Before it could hit, Chrona caught his arm, still staring at Black Star.

"Don't interfere." She said as her grip tightened on Ragnarok's fist.

"Don't underestimate me." Black Star said and ran at Chrona.

"You better know what you're doing." Ragnarok said and slithered back.

Chrona was anything but a fighter, but she did have enough intelligence to remember how Black Star attacked. She took a step and a large line of arrows made a patch to Black Star. Her body then shot forward, far faster than Black Star running. The impact of her fist colliding with him, made his body lunge back while still having the momentum to go forward.

Chrona turned around and walked up to a nearly incapacitated Black Star.

"Were not done yet." She said as a large dome covered them. It was a light pink, enough so that others could see in it. She picked up Black Star by his shirt and then punched him with her blood hardened. His body very slowly, flew back. It touched the wall of the dome before slowly pushing past it. Then like a missile his body flew and hit the wall, cracking it.

"Black Star." Tsubaki screamed and ran to him.

"That was easier than I thought." Chrona said and covered the smile in her face with her hand.

"I say that's about it." Stein said and wrote down everything that happened before rolling back into the building.

Maka was stunned before running up to Black Star. She felt relieved to know he was only unconscious and she turned her eyes to Chrona. "What…what was that Chrona?"

"I created a field around us that slowed down time. When he left the field, the momentum picked up around him." She said and rubbed her head softly. "Maybe I hit him too hard." She said and began to laugh.

"This isn't funny Chrona." Tsubaki screamed and looked at her fiercely. Chrona's smile faded as she stared at the ground. Her hand quickly grabbed her arm.

"He does this thing all the time…why shouldn't he get a taste of his own medicine." She said softly before turning around. Maka then ran to Chrona.

"Are you okay?" Maka said and pulled Chrona to her. Small tears were in the pink haired girls eyes. Even though she was crying. Her smile grew even wider than before.

"Yes I am fine."


	7. One less influence

**Authors note:**

**Indeed Fenrir was a wolf in Norse Mythology but If I tried to follow it too much I wouldn't feel like I was writing a story, as much as another interpretation of Norse Mythology lol. If anything I wanted to simply make a nod to it.**

**Also I will pay more attention to spelling and grammar. I usually write when I have inspiration and inspiration doesn't always use spell check.**

"It looks like she has finally woken up." The head witch said, jingling the safety pens on her dress. The other witches in robes all nodded at the same time. "I want an eye kept on her. Eruka, you're the closest to her, you keep an eye on her." All the witches nodded except one; who began to tremble a little.

The head witch laughed and clapped her hands together. "Alright we're done here." She said as she stood up, two of the witches walked beside of her as she headed down the hall. All of the other witches began to leave as well. Eruka took off her hat and leaned on the wall giving out a sigh. One of the Mizune sisters stayed by her side and copied her.

"Guess we don't have a choice do we?" Eruka said and slid down the wall into a sitting position.

Back at the school Stein looked over his notes and Chrona's charts. "Those attacks were obviously spells. She must have inherited that vector spell from her mother. Those others however…" He said stopping his train of thought due to a knock on the door.

"It's open." He said, his eyes never leaving the charts. Kid walked through the door and leaned on the wall. "I guess you know what happens next." Kid said and with a stern voice.

"It depends on what she does from now on. Things are getting complicated now that her witch powers have shown themselves." Stein said and turned the screw in his head. "It's important we don't interfere for now. If something happens… well she is one of your friends Kid." He said and turned away from Kid in his chair.

Kid bowed and then left the room. He knew things would get far more than just complicated in his mind, but if he acted upon things now, they would only get worse.

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki were all in the nurse's office watching over Black Star. He had many bumps and bruises but he would recover soon enough.

"Maka, Chrona does know they were sparring right?" Tsubaki said and rubbed Black Star's forehead softly.

"Black Star may not have controlled himself either if it was the other way around." Maka said to herself. She knew that answer was more of a cop-out than anything, but she didn't want to say anything that would mock her friend.

Chrona sat outside the room with her head down. "Chrona what the hell was that a minute ago. I didn't know you had any witch abilities." Ragnarok said in her mind. Chrona rubbed her head and kept her eyes on the floor.

"I didn't know either. It felt so natural though." She said in a whisper.

"What felt so natural?" Kid said as he walked through the hall to her.

Chrona jumped from hearing him and instantly felt embarrassed. "Well…nothing really Kid." She said and turned around.

Kid smiled and then opened the door to the nurse's office. "Well aren't you going to come in?"

Chrona bit her lip from the thought and turned away. "There is nothing I can say." She said and began to walk away from the room. Kid wanted to stop her but what could he say to her. She was the one who hurt their friend, and she enjoyed doing it.

Chrona felt lost in her own skin. Her new found confidence made her feel better but it alienated her friends. Even Ragnarok was perplexed on her newfound attitude. The pink haired girl walked for what felt like hour, wondering aimlessly.

Spirit rubbed the back of his head. "It was bad enough that she had black blood, but now that her witch abilities have awakened, she could possibly be a bigger threat than the Kishin."

"Not to mention she can be a target for some of students here, quick to make their weapons into death scythes." Lord death said in his normal voice. "This is quite troublesome."

"It's obvious that the witches are keeping an eye on her as well, they could be plotting something." Stein said and nodded to Spirit. He nodded as well and began to walk out; Stein following suit.

"Make sure not to harm her if possible, she is still a student here." Lord Death said solemnly.

"I will get Chrona; you make sure your Maka doesn't get wind of this." Stein said as he lit a cigarette.

"Yea yea" Spirit said as he began to walk to the infirmary.

"Hey Chrona what are you doing?" A frog croaked from the distance and eventually morphed into her human form.

"I don't know exactly." Chrona said and sat down where she was standing, pulling her knees into her chest.

"Do you want to come to the witches Academy? I'm sure you will be able to make better friends there." Eruka said and put her hand on Chrona shoulder.

Chrona lifted her head and smacked Eruka's hand away. "I don't want to make new friends, I have good friends here." She said in an irritated tone. Eruka backed up a little and nodded fast.

"If that's what you want, then I won't stop you." She gave her a sad look before walking away. She didn't know what was going on with the shy girl she used to know, but that didn't deter her from keeping a watchful eye, just this time from a distance.

Chrona didn't want to think about transferring, or what happened in the fight. Not even the complaining of Ragnarok would fill her mind for very long. She felt as though the stronger she got the farther away from her friends she would become.

Ragnarok felt the tension of her muscles and ripped from her back. "What the hell Chrona snap out of it." He said putting both hands on the sides of her head and repeatedly head butted her.

"Ragnarok cut it out." She wined and began to flail around. The sight of this made Ragnarok laugh but secretly made him relieved.

"Chrona, you have to come back to the school." A voice said creeping out of the darkness. Chrona quickly equipped Ragnarok in sword form and pointed it in the area of the voice.

She sighed and lowered her guard as she noticed it was Stein. "You scared me." Chrona said as Ragnarok slithered back into her body, her arm quickly grabbing the other.

"I am sorry about that. Listen, it's not safe for you to be alone. You have to return…" Stein said as his words began to slur. His head sunk a bit as he began to laugh softly.

"Those who tasted madness are never out of my reach." The Little demon said, appearing behind Stein.

"Your…real?" Chrona said as she fell back. Ragnarok quickly leaked from her back and grabbed hold of her hair tight. "This is no time to be afraid!"

The demon nodded and smiled wide. "Of course, these people are so afraid that they need me to make them powerful, however you." He said and snapped his fingers. Stein quickly ran at Chrona, slamming his fist down at her.

She rolled out of the way as his fist slammed into the ground, cracking it a little. "Be on guard Chrona, Stein has lost his mind again." Ragnarok said and quickly went into sword form. Stein raised his head and stared at Chrona, showing off his smile before running to her.

"Vector plate!" She screamed as a plate went under her pointing in the opposite direction of Stein. She shot back forcefully hitting the side of a building, the vector plate disappearing before Stein could reach it. Ragnarok solidified her blood to absorb the impact. "Chrona! watch where you're going you idiot." Ragnarok screamed from the sword.

She shook her head and watched as Stein continued his assault to her. She closed her eyes hard as a large dome began to form around them. Stein quickly jumped up and out of it. Her eyes opened wide as she was sure she would capture him as she did Black Star.

"Interesting." Stein said before pulling his hand back. "Soul Menace" He uttered before slamming his palm into the dome. A large electric charge went all around it, before the dome imploded with Chrona in a small crater in the ground. She slowly got up but was clearly damaged from the assault.

"What… just happened?" She said, but there was no answer, not from Stein nor Ragnarok.

"Is it not obvious to you?" The demon said and began to laugh, making Stein laugh as well. He then snapped his fingers and began to walk away. "You're a witch, not Ragnarok. He said and vanished along with his influence, as Stein fell over.

Before she could walk over to Stein she felt her body become extremely stiff. Before long a large pain in her chest swept over her as she fell to her knees. She began to cough harder and harder before she fell to her arms and what looked like a blade slowly crept from her throat. Soon an entire sword left her throat and clattered on the ground.


	8. Separation Anxiety

"That idiot." He said as he carried the pink haired girl down the dark streets. Her body a wreck from the recent attack. She had always been weak without him so it was only natural that she wouldn't know how to deal with bumps and bruises. He looked back at the stitched up man and sighed. "He can find his own way back." He said to himself and kept walking.

It began to rain which only made his irritation grow. "Great why don't you just freakin strike me with lightning while you're at it!" As if it was a sign from the heavens; the sky began to rumble with thunder. His steps began to pick up as the rain started to come down in blankets. It wouldn't be long before Chrona would get sick from all this which made his quick walk into a run.

Never taking the time to learn the streets, he ran aimlessly, hoping to find at least one landmark he would recognize. In his panic to find anything he would recognize. He ran for hours in what felt like circles until he noticed the horn like pillars of the school closing from far away.

"Alright, we are almost there. You better be okay or I am going to kill you." He said and knocked on Chrona's head softly. He didn't like that she didn't put up a fuss, which meant he needed to hurry. With each step he felt the rain pour down harder, as though it was trying to force him away.

He finally made his way to the steps when he noticed a familiar girl and scythe waiting.

"What did you do to Chrona!" Maka screamed as she took up stance with her scythe. "I didn't do anything you cow, it was your freak teacher!" He screamed trying to run past her. Before he could get away he felt a fist smash into his face, knocking him back. He made sure to have Chrona land on top of him, but a feeling of shock went through his body.

"That…hurt." He said to himself, feeling his nose begin to bleed. "Put Chrona down now!" Maka screamed. He tried to clear his head but the new found ringing started to affect him. He moved Chrona over and tried to stand.

"Stop hitting me you flat-chested baboon, Chrona needs help." He was still shaken up as he saw Maka running at him. He put both his hands up to defend but dropped his guard when he noticed that the scythe Miester ran right past him.

Soul turned back into his human form and helped Maka carry Chrona into the school. They were too focused on getting Chrona to the nurses office to notice the boy following them.

"Ms. Nygus Chrona needs help." Maka said in a panic. The new nurse Mira Nygus took Chrona and laid her in the bed next to a sleeping Stein. "Looks like they both had a rough night." She said and started to push the kids out of the room.

"Wait please tells me if you know what's going on." Maka pleaded with tears slowly growing in her eyes. Mira sighed and stood in the door way.

"From what I gather, Stein was sent to get Chrona, but it looks like a fight broke out and they both got caught in it. Now if you excuse me I have to get to work." She said and then closed the door.

Maka's anger and sadness started to bubble up until she saw the boy leaning on a wall breathing in deeply. She quickly walked up to him and stared directly into his eyes.

"You are going to tell me what happened right now!"

"I don't have to tell you anything flat chest!" He said and turned his head. Maka's eyes grew as she recognized the insults and the clothing. He wore black pants and jacket with the trimming and pockets white. His hat had a white X on the back.

"Rag… no way! That can't be you Ragnarok?" Maka said and stood back. Ragnarok turned his head and looked at her. His skin was paler than Chrona's which made his black hair look pitch in comparison.

"Yea you moron who else could it be." He said and slumped over exhausted from the run and punches.

"This is strange." Soul said and put his hand on Maka's shoulder. "I think we better wait till the morning to get some answers, okay Maka?" He said and put both of his hands on top of his head. Maka slowly nodded and began to walk home.

The sun couldn't come up fast enough for Maka who was too worried to sleep. Not only was Chrona hurt but Ragnarok was out of her body. Everything was so strange and she needed answers now. As soon as the sun rose over the horizon, Maka left the house and immediately headed to Shibusen. She opened the door to see Stein and Mira staring at Chrona's and Ragnarok's charts.

"Good Stein, you're alright too, how is Chrona." She said looking over to her friend.

"She is fine Maka, just a little banged up but nothing to serious." Stein said and shook his head, still a bit dizzy from last night. "The madness is spreading faster than I thought. Even I was affected by it easy."

Maka sighed in relief and looked over to see Ragnarok sleeping in a chair. "What about Ragnarok?" She said and poked his face a few times.

"It's hard to tell if he will heal fast or slow considering he was just yesterday in Chrona's bloodstream."

Not too soon after, Chrona opened her eyes and leaned up. Maka's face lit up into a smile as she went over to hug her friend. "I am glad you're alright." Maka said, making Chrona blush.

"I am okay Maka." Chrona said and looked over. "It wasn't a dream then, you're really not in me anymore Ragnarok."

He opened his eyes slowly and stood up, stretching and adjusting his hat. "It does look that way. Now just how the hell am I going to get back inside?" He said which made everyone in the office look at him.

"You want to… be back in her blood." Maka said confused by his words.

"Well yea, that moron couldn't last a day without me. She can't control her black blood, that's what I am for. " He said and then walked over to Chrona. He quickly used his fingers to pry open her mouth as he looked into her mouth. "I should be able to fit if I go in feet first."

Maka Chop

"How do you know she wants you back inside" Maka said as she put away her book. Ragnarok was to dizzy in the corner to respond.

Stein coughed a little to get everyone attention. "Maka I need you to keep a close eye on these two. I need to do more research." Stein said walked out of the office on his way to the lab.

"Well how about we go to Deathbucks." Maka said as the two stood up. Ragnarok walked with his hands in his pockets, staring at Chrona, while Chrona stared at the ground. Maka thought it would be too awkward to speak. All three silently made their way to the coffee hut and sat down.

"Ragnarok, you don't like your body." Maka said, trying to break the silence.

"Hell no. I hate feeling pain and I am nowhere near as flexible or strong as I was when I was fused with black blood." Ragnarok shouted, getting the attention of everyone inside. "What the hell are you all looking at?" He said and stood up, making a fist which made everyone quickly look away.

"Ragnarok please calm down." Chrona said softly and seemed to shrink in her seat.

"Don tell me what to do moron!" Ragnarok said and began to punch her head. Maka noticed he was punching a lot softer than he normally would have. "You can't do a thing without me!" He said and then punched the table.

Chrona stood up quickly. "I don't need you!" She shouted which made Ragnarok stop his little tantrum. "Maybe I wouldn't be so scared all the time if you didn't treat me like a toy. Why don't you just go away?"

Ragnarok was stunned a bit by her words and moved from the table. "Fine have it your way." He said and put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Ragnarok wait." Maka said but noticed Chrona was looking away, looking more depressed than usual.

"Chrona…are you okay." She said and moved closer to her friend.

"I always wanted to say that you know. I can't handle when he treats me like that all time. Now that he is out of my body I can finally…" She said and blushed red.

"Finally what Chrona." Maka said and moved closer to Chrona. Chrona bit her lip softly then turned to Maka.

"I…you and Soul aren't dating…which means…well. I like you Maka." Chrona said and moved closer to Maka.

The blond girl was stunned by Chrona's confession. Her mind went black as Chrona moved closer and closer to her. "Chrona…wait…I don't think I…I need time to think about this." Maka said and took a step back.

Chrona froze where she was. Staring at what she thought was her friend and more. Before Maka could speak again Chrona stood up and ran from the café. Maka now lost both of the people she was specifically told to watch.

"When can we strike? This is boring." Clover said to herself as she sat on a garbage can looking at Shibusen from afar.

"We will strike when the time is right my little catalyst." While the voice of the little demon could be heard he was nowhere to be seen.

"This is so stupid. I can just as easy spread the madness all around the school, there is no reason for us to rely on the stupid god killer." Clover said and punched the garbage can she was on hard.

"Everyone has their role, just like you, just like me, just like her." The voice said in a calm manner.

"Enough of this waiting crap." Clover said and jumped from the garbage can. "I will show you that we don't need that little coward to take over this stupid city." Clover said and walked out of the ally. All that could be heard was snapping in the distance.


	9. Rivals

Chrona didn't know where or why she was running but her legs kept moving. She didn't have a destination, but she felt she couldn't stay there. So many thoughts flooded the pink haired girl's mind. She knew she shouldn't have confessed her feelings so boldly. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at Ragnarok but what she said couldn't be taken back so easily. She usually felt alone, but now she didn't even have Ragnarok to be around.

"Awww did your feelings get hurt." A voice said from the distance. The green haired girl walked into view and waved to Chrona. "I can't understand why you are so important, but I guess that won't matter anymore. After I kill you, I will be the one to draw this world into madness." Clover laughed a little to herself and scratched her arm drawing blood. The blood ran down to her palm as it turned into a black axe.

"What will you do you little coward. Without your weapon, you're just a little scared witch." Clover said while walking to Chrona. She smiled at her opponents fear, soaking it up to her thrill.

"Stay away. I can't handle this." Chrona said and continued to walk backwards; eventually walking into the side of a building.

"Don't worry Chrona. I won't make this quick. I want you to feel every last bit of your blood drain into the pavement." Clover said and lifted her arm.

Chrona began to shake. She couldn't think about what to do at the moment. She made a fist and hung it above her head, still shaking like a leaf. Watching Chrona cower only made Clover laugh loudly as she approached; Chrona couldn't help but think about what Ragnarok would say to make her move.

Chrona closed her eyes and slammed her fist down.

THUD!

Clover froze in place after witnessing the punch. Chrona pounded her fist down hard into her own head. The shock made her fall to her knees as she held her head tight. "And I thought I was crazy." Clover said and rubbed her head with her free hand.

Chrona looked up from between her fingers and saw Clover's guard was open. "Vector plate." Chrona whispered as she pushed her fist forward. A plate pointing directly at Chrona appeared under Clover's feet. Before Clover could react her body shot forward. Her torso smashed into Chrona's fist. She brought her other fist back but Clover quickly jumped back to evade the next punch. She held her stomach with one hand still holding her axe in the other.

"You…you little….how dare you trick me." Clover said as she breathed in deeply to get air back into her lungs. Chrona looked at the ground and mumbled to herself. "I don't think I can use many attacks without Ragnarok." Her eyes slowly rose from the ground to meet Clover's. "But…I won't let you win." She moved to the center of the street as Clover followed with her eyes. A circle of Vector Plates surrounded the two girls.

"What's your game now coward?" Clover said and looked at the plates on the ground. Chrona didn't respond as a pink dome slowly started to materialize in the Vector plated circle.

"Okay let me show you what I learned." Clover said as she ran the axe over her other hand. The blood began to run to the ground before clover squeezed her fist, making the open wound heal. "Bloody Needle." Clover said. The blood began to form into slender needles and shot from the ground at Chrona. Chrona couldn't make too much movement as she focused. Without Ragnarok she had to harden her blood on her own and without practice, some of the needles sliced non vital parts of her. Her arms and legs were bleeding but she tried to stay focused.

"Looks like you're going to bleed out, why don't you make it into a weapon?" Clover said and cut another part of her arm. "So let me ask you something. Do you think I am a masochist or a sadist?" Clover said before having another stream of needles cut around Chrona. She didn't aim to kill her but to only cut her more.

"What, not going to answer?" Clover said began to run at full speed at Chrona. "If you're not going to answer, just die!" She screamed and swung her axe down at Chrona. Before it could connect the speed went slower and slower until her body became frozen.

"Now I have you. " Chrona said as she stood. The pink dome completed around the two. Clover couldn't move any part of her body as she could only watch her foe making a fist. Chrona wound back hard, making sure to harden her blood and punched away at Clover. Punching in the head and torso, leaving the momentum of the punches into her body. The imprints of each punch was visible.

With one last punch at Clovers face the dome burst. The momentum of each punch sent Clover soaring away. The moment her body went over the Vector plate it stopped instantly and blew back in the opposite direction. Nothing but cracks could be heard from Clovers bones as her body slid on the ground like a rag doll.

"Hun…gry." Fenrir said weekly as he crept from the blood leaking from Clovers mouth. He turned his head and slowly started to devour Clover's now dead body. Blood splattered at the weapon; lost in its need to consume, he ate away until there was nothing but a puddle of blood remaining of the two.


	10. Devil's Advocate

**Authors Note: Sorry the chapters are coming out are weird times, but I am dealing with work and college. I will try to have them come out at a steadier pace lol. Also Chrona's magic is Time manipulation if anyone was confused. **

"This is stupid. That moron talking to me like that. She won't last a second without me." Ragnarok sighed, leaning against the side of the building and watching the people walk by. Many things bothered him now that he had a body. Ragnarok didn't like that he felt pain, or worse that he had to actually walk to places. One man noticed Ragnarok talking to himself, but the moment their eyes met he tried to back away, tension filling the area.

"What the hell are you looking at old man? Do you know what it's like being alive!" Ragnarok screamed. The man took a few steps back starting to sweat. "You got it easy; you're going to die soon! But I am young I have to deal with this." Ragnarok said as one of his arms turned into a sword.

"Ragnarok settle down." Maka said running up to him trying to catch her breath. Ragnarok sighed again and stopped chasing the man."What do you want hag?"

Maka pretended not to hear that and looked around. "You haven't seen Chrona have you?" Maka said with a sad look on her face. "Who knows, she obviously doesn't want me around. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well…She confessed to me." Maka said and instantly began to blush. A smile slowly crept on his face from one ear to the other.

"Interesting." Ragnarok said and turned his other hand into a sword, creating scissor like images with his arms.

MAKA CHOP

With that, Ragnarok laid face down on the ground. "I…sort of told her I would have to think about it." Maka turned her head so to not see the expression on Ragnarok's face. He however stared at the ground and pulled his hat off.

"This is why she needs me. She can't depend on idiots like you." Ragnarok said and shook his head. He wondered where Chrona was at the moment and stood up.

"It's not like that!" Maka said and slammed her foot down. "She can depend on me. I am her friend."

"Come on. I don't think I could even look at you. You basically helped kill her entire family while talking about how much you love your mother. You're the very symbol of evil you know that." Ragnarok said and began to walk forward.

Maka was stunned by his words; so much that she couldn't think of any way to defend against what he said. "You coming cow." Ragnarok said and waved to her. "Regardless of what I say she will still end up fawning over you." He said and sighed again.

The two walked together, looking around the city for their lost friend. "Hey Maka, do you remember that time we fault under Shibusen." Ragnarok said, cutting the silence short.

"Yea I remember, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. When in the hell did you get black blood, and why is it gone now?" Ragnarok said and stopped in his place.

"I was infected by your…Chrona's…both you guy's blood. Madness began to slowly root and I saw some red demon thing in Soul's and my mind."

Ragnarok's eyes widened at what he heard and put both his hands on Maka's shoulders. "You saw that freak too! How?" He said loudly, looking directly in her eyes.

"He was just there when I needed to use the black blood. He basically took over and I fell into madness." Maka was confused by his questions, puzzled by the look in his eyes. "Both you and Chrona's blood are black, you've never seen that demon?"

"No only recently and he was obviously more interested in Chrona than me. We better hurry and find her." Ragnarok turned and began to run aimlessly. Maka followed and tried to calm him down.

"Wait Ragnarok, what's going on!" Maka said and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you get it cow. I channeled her madness, without me inside her blood he will try to take my position."

"Well aren't you smart. Here I thought you were just as brain dead as Fenrir." A voice said from what seemed like all around them. The people around them slowly began to fall to the ground as snapping became audible.

"You are right you know. The snake women put you in her daughter's blood as a place holder for me. I didn't think you would grow a bond with her, but oh well. She is so afraid and wishes so much to defeat her fears. I was hoping clover would be my god killer but she showed confidence, we can't have that now. "

The little demon slowly walked up to them. Stepping over the people as black blood began to leak from their mouths.

"So just what the hell are you. Are you a dream or some psychotic midget." Ragnarok said as one of his hands became a sword.

"That's a good question. Just what am I?" He said and laughed a little. "But you shouldn't be burdened with wondering what I am, but rather, what I plan to do."

"Cow face, we are going to have to fight him. Grab my hand." Ragnarok said and motioned his hand to her.

"What makes you think we our souls will match?" She said and slowly moved her hand to his.

"It doesn't matter. You had black blood. I can at least work with that. Now hurry up before he makes up stupid with madness."

"...okay." Maka said and grasp Ragnarok's hand. He then turned into a sword. Maka had to grip it with both hands but was able to hold it up. She wondered to herself how Chrona was able to easily swing Ragnarok with just one hand.

"Now idiot, let's go." Ragnarok said and began to scream loud through the sword. The screaming made Maka fall to one leg and cringe.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" She shouted and smacked the sword on the ground.

"Scream resonance you moron!" Ragnarok said loudly.

"You're going to break my ear drums, just let me take care of this." Maka shouted and held Ragnarok up. She began to run at the demon. The demons then held his hands up and push them on the ground.

"Just cut him in half." Ragnarok screamed. Maka then sliced down. The demon simply sidestepped and laughed. Ragnarok plunged into the ground.

"How the hell does Chrona do this." Maka said and tried to pull Ragnarok from the ground.

"Hey idiot watch out!" Ragnarok screamed. He tried to hardened Maka's blood but what little black blood she had, he couldn't control it. The demon laughed and kicked at Maka's side, knocking her and Ragnarok across the street into a building.

"You two have to be the worst pair I have ever seen. The Meister to courageous too use black blood and the weapon that has to dominate the Meister to work. "

"Shut up!" Ragnarok shouted but Maka gripped him tighter.

"Don't let him get to you Ragnarok." Maka said and stood up.

"Oh I won't get to him. He is an idiot that I have nothing to gain from, unlike you Maka." The demon said and began to snap his fingers.

"I know a secret about you." He said as his smile grew.

"Like I am going to believe whatever you tell me." Maka said and held Ragnarok up.

"Secrets are thrown into the darkness of people's minds. Do not think I cannot learn them. I know one about you that is quite delicious." The little demon began to lick its lips. "I know a certain spirit who is lying to you." The little demon said and wiggled his index finger

A smile grew on Maka's face . "If that's the only secret you got than the only thing your shaking is a dead horse."

"Someone who has so much courage also has so much…misdirected aggression." The little demon said and began to snap his fingers. "Don't you think it's a little odd that your father cheated on your mother and yet she is the one that left the city? Your father always trying to win back your love and says how he still loves the both of you. Tell me, isn't it a little odd that no one likes to talk about your mother." The little demon began to laugh loudly. So loudly that he rolled over and began to hold his stomach.

"I feel so bad for your father. Not only abandoned by his unfaithful wife, but hated by his only daughter."

Maka eyes grew wide. Her mind lost in thought. There were no way the words he said could be true, however so many things would add up. Maka fell to her knees and hung her head at the realization.

"Idiot what are you doing" Before Ragnarok could try to coax her up she threw him to the wall. Ragnarok Left his weapon form and ran up to Maka. Grabbing her by her collar and picking her up.

"Damn it, what are you doing. We don't have time for this. This thing is going to kill us if we don't get our…" He was cut off when he noticed the demon was gone, so were the people on the ground.

"Just what is going on." Ragnarok said to himself but his curiosity ended fast when he felt the sting of a fist into his face. He stumbled back and rubbed his face when he saw Maka, she had a grin similar to the demons on her face.

"Great." He said to himself as he saw her coming to him. He turned both his arms into sword and blocked her punches. "Stop it you moron!" He shouted at Maka, noticing her hands getting cut with each punch. She wasn't hardening her blood like the last time they fought so its obvious the demon wants him to hurt her. He lowered his guard and clinched his face, to get ready for the punch. It slammed into him and he hit the ground.

Judging from what he knew about her, she couldn't kill him without Soul, so he decided to weather the pummeling or face the school's wrath if he has to explain that he had to cut her into ribbons by self defense.

"Wake up cow face! Who is going to protect Chrona if you keep this up?" He said as the mass of punches kept coming down on him. They slowly began to stop as he noticed tears falling from her eyes.

"Good grief." He said and turned his head as the punches eventually stopped as Maka began to cry harder. He slowly got up and pulled her to her feet.

"Just…let it all out I guess" He said as hepatted her shoulders. "Jeez I can't handle this right now." He said to himself and slowly pulled her to him so she could cry.

"It's alright. All parents pretty much suck." He said and quickly put his palm on his forehead after realizing what he said. "What I mean is…just like you told Chrona. Your friends are here for you."

A soft sound could be heard walking to them. A girl holding her arm with the other. Her clothes were a messy and bloody but her wounds were all healed. "Maka…" The girl said as she began to run up to her but stopped short.

"I guess I will protect you until this is over I guess." Ragnarok said and held his head back.

Chrona's eyes opened wide when she heard it. She began to soak in the sight in front of her. Ragnarok holding Maka tightly saying he will protect her. Chrona's let go of her arm as both hands made a fist. For the first time in a long time, she felt something build up inside of her.

Before she could react the world around her seem to fade away. She was back in the desert of her mind. The water replaced with blood.

"I don't have to tell you what you saw do I" The little demon said, appearing beside her and holding her hand. "Friends won't defeat the hell inside your head. Let me fill in for Ragnarok. I promise I won't let you go." He said as his smile grew. "Let me show you a world without fear."


	11. Ragnarok

Nothing matters to those who have nothing to lose and Chrona was no different. She had lost her mother, aunt, weapon and friend. The only thing that kept her from complete oblivion was her blood. Angered with the madness given to her by her uncaring mother. Her complete detachment from the world was slowly becoming complete. Without a person to rely on, all she had was her madness.

"Chrona…" Maka said, looking up to see her friend. She quickly moved away from Ragnarok and ran to her. As she wiped the tears from her eyes she noticed the rips through her dress. "Are you alright."

Chrona did not respond. She kept her eyes to the ground, mumbling to herself. "Please Chrona, talk to me." Maka said and put her hand on Chrona's shoulder.

"We have nothing to talk about." Chrona said in a whisper, grabbing Maka's hand, tightening her grip on it. Hardening her blood, making the grip into a vice. Maka winced in pain as she tried to pull her hand back, shocked at what Chrona was doing.

"Chrona, please stop" Maka shouted. Chrona opened her eyes wide and let go. Chrona looked hard at Maka as she held her hand. "Go away Maka. You can't help me anymore." Chrona said and turned away.

Maka tried to move to her, but Black blood shot from Chrona's back, inching to Maka's neck and stopped. "I'm not afraid anymore." Maka froze in place as she watched Chrona walk away.

"Chrona…please." She said in a whisper but her attempts were in vain. Ragnarok only stared. He couldn't move. He knew Chrona must have heard what he said. His guilt was too heavy for him to walk or speak. With his words he pushed Chrona into the hands of Madness.

Back at the Shibusen; Maka explained what happened to the others. Soul gritted his teeth at the fact that he wasn't there to protect her. A recovered Black Star also was angry that he wasn't there to help.

"This is troubling." Lord death said while looking through his mirror. Most of Death City seemed vacant. "Any sign of anyone son?"

"Not a single person. It's as though they just vanished." Kid said, flying above the city on his skateboard. "I will keep looking around. A whole city can't just vanish without a trace." He said and began to fly down to the city.

"Tadpole bombs." A voice said from below. Before Kid could pinpoint where it was, tadpoles flew at him like missiles, exploding into green smoke. Kid evaded the stream of bombs before coming to the ground. He held both his pistols out and focused on his assailant.

"I got your attention." Eruka said, jumping around. Kid pointed both his pistols at her, making her instantly stop, jumping and crossing her arms in front of her to guard her face.

"Wait wait, I am only the messenger." Eruka said, pleading weakly.

"Well then what is it?" Kid said impatiently, still pointing the guns at her.

"No need for such violence." A raspy voice said from an alley way. Two large warlocks walked out of the alley beside a very short witch. Safety Pins covering her robe and a hat far too large for her head. "You have grown little deathling. I remember when you were just a baby, I think I almost destroyed the world the last time I saw you." The witch said and began to laugh. "But that's beside the point. I think it's time I had another chat with your father." The witch said and walked up to kid.

"Stay where you are and explain to me what's going on." Kid said, moving his pistols to her direction. Before he could aim at her she was already close to him. She put her hand on his stomach and all of them vanished.

"Long time no see Mabaa." Lord Death said and turned around. Kid, the Warlocks, and Mabaa soon materialized inside the death room. "It has been too long. Your still as handsome as ever." Mabaa said which made Death bounce a bit.

"I assume you know what's going on." Death said and pointed at the screen. It showed nothing but empty streets.

"Indeed I do. My crystal ball can see far more than your amateur mirror." Mabaa said and lifted her hat. A crystal ball rolled out and hit the floor. It started to float in the air and glow neon orange.

"The spawn of snakes is very angry you know." She said as she gazed into the ball. It showed Chrona walking through the streets in an elegant black dress. She brandished a large sword on her back that mimicked her mothers. "I am guessing the madness has finally consumed her." Mabaa said and shook her head. "It's rather sad really. She would have made an excellent witch and she could have at least destroyed the mortals and left my witches alone."

Kid shook his head at the comment and looked into the ball. "So we can only assume she is the cause of this?" He said lightly. His eyes diverted to Maka as she looked at the ground. It was obvious her thoughts were haunting her.

"Hey Maka why don't you have a chat with your old man." Ragnarok said and patted her on the shoulder. Maka looked up at him and slowly nodded, leaving the room.

"I wouldn't expect that from you Ragnarok." Kid said and smiled.

"The cow was looking uglier than ever so she needed to leave that's all." He said and turned away from Kid.

"The time of Ragnarok is upon us you know. It's appropriate that a time manipulating witch would put this old witch out of her misery." Mabaa said and laughed.

"Were not dying just yet." Stein said with lab folders in his hand. "We have dealt with black blood before. With mine and Black Star's soul menace, as well as Kids guns, we should be able to defeat her. Her time manipulation only seems to be at close range."

"Shut up." Ragnarok screamed. "None of you assholes are going to lay a finger on her. You're all so willing to kill her. When you were drowning in madness, they rescued you." Ragnarok said, pointing his now blade arm at Stein.

Everyone in the death room was quiet after Ragnarok's outburst. "I will save her, without you jerks." He said and walked to the door. As he grabbed the door he felt a large pain shoot through his back. So much pain that he fell back, fainting on the floor. Stein twisted the screw in his head and shook his head.

"I am sorry Ragnarok, but we can't risk this anymore." The kids all looked away. They didn't want to hurt their troubled friend and like Ragnarok; only wanted to save her.

"Understand everyone, that she is plans to spread madness across the globe. If we don't stop her here, we may never get the chance." Stein said and walked out the door. The kids followed. Mabaa and Lord Death looked at each other for a moment before looking at their respective looking glasses.

Stein stopped at the school steps when he saw Chrona standing at the bottom. "Have you come to surrender?" He said and fixed the glasses on his face.

Chrona looked up and pulled the sword from her back. "Scream Resonance." She said before a loud wailing came from what felt like everywhere. People climbed from the sewers, black blood leaking from their mouths and eyes. All screaming and laughing.


	12. Skies the Limit

**A/N Sorry That I haven't gotten back to this story. School has been my main focus for a while but I will try to at least finish the story I started. Again sorry for the long wait.**

"This is insane" Black Star said and looked at the crowds of people pouring out of the shadows and sewers. Their screams and laughter echoed all though the city. Some of the madness induced citizens to fight with each other while others destroyed property.

"This has to stop now Chrona." Kid said as he dug into his pocket. A dark cloud stretched out to his feat and transformed into a skateboard. The wheels began to flatten to the inside of the board and slowly began to hover into the air.

"Remember, keep your distance Kid." Stein said before breathing in deeply, trying to calm himself from joining the madness around him. "Black Star and I will deal with the crowds you just focus on Chrona"

Stein nodded to Kid as he floated high on his board. Without hesitation Stein sprung down the stairs, landing both palms on two citizens. His hands had a light surge of electricity before blowing the two back, knocking them into others. "Make sure not to hurt them too bad." Stein said to Black Star.

"Yea I know." He said and ran down the stairs. Holding Tsubaki in his hand in her chain scythe mode; using the chain portion of the weapon as a whip.

Chrona ignored the battle and began to walk up the stairs of the school.

"Not another step." Kid said as soul wave projectiles shot from the sky. Before Chrona could react, they already impacted on her chest, knocking her down, sliding down a few steps. More bullets fired and peppered her body as Kid descended rapidly to the ground. Before he impacted he pulled up, flying back in the air.

Chrona slowly stood back up, he body smoking from the attack yet with no visible scrapes or bruises. More projectiles rained down at her but now she began to run to the side, strafing the bullets.

"It won't be that easy." Kid said as he shot down aiming at her. Chrona looked up at him as she strafed right and left. Eventually the volume of shots stopped but became more accurate making her focus more on her maneuverability. Kid swooped down again still shooting. Chrona could only dodge as each shot stopped her from keeping her footing.

Kid stayed on his vertical course to the ground only now aiming for Chrona. He pulled up as he reached a few feet above her, making the skateboard slam into her; pressing her to the ground.

Now pinned to the ground by the skateboard, Kid began to fire down at her at from close range, showering her with his soul bullets. Her screams of pain pierced through the screams of the maddened town's people which made all go silent. Even Kid stopped firing when he heard her screams.

"Don't stop Kid!" Stein screamed and ran to him. Kid looked down to see a dome forming around him and Chrona. Before it could close around them he shot back into the air.

"Be more careful kid!" Liz said while in her weapon form. Kid silently nodded and pointed his guns back at Chrona.

"You won't get the drop on me again Kid." Chrona said in a whisper as her back began to bulge. As Kid began to shoot blood ripped from Chrona's back quickly creating dragon like wings, just missing another barrage of bullets from Kid as she shot into the air. Chrona cut her hand as she flew into the air, blood dripping down.

"Bloody Needle" She screamed as the blood then shot at Kid. Using his skateboard he strafed the needles flying at his body. Both Chrona and Kid now circled each other in the sky, avoiding each other's projectiles.

"There really putting on a show. I should be up there." Black Star said while punching one of the maddened citizens. "Black Star we can't fly" Tsubaki said and sighed.

"Just pay attention to the task at hand Black Star." Stein said and twisted the bolt in his head, looking at the seemingly endless waves of people.

"Let's end this now Chrona!" Kid said and held both of his guns out. "Soul Resonance." He said softly; still using the board to dodge the needles while focusing. Both guns in his hands extended into cannons while a black surge circled around them. "Without Ragnarok you have no chance of beating me Chrona." Kid said as his two guns charged.

"I don't need him. I can handle this on my own." She said softly and stopped circling, causing Kid to stop as well. "I am not afraid anymore."

"Fully charged and ready." Both Liz and Patty said as the guns now shook with a dark glow. "It's over now" Kid said as he fired.

Chrona flew forward, watching the blast come head on to her. "Blood cloak" Chrona said as the wound on her wrist opened more. Blood poured out, making a shield like mass in front of her. The blast pushed her back a bit but slowly she pushed through.

"This isn't possible." Kid said, eyes wide as his guns slowly stopped firing.

"Don't underestimate black blood." Chrona said as she flew to him. "Bloody Slicer!" The cloak of blood became as slender as a blade down her wrist. Slashing at Kid's torso as she flew past him.

"This isn't good" Stein said as he watched the masses focus more on the school than each other. His sigh soon turned to a gasp as he looked up, Kid falling from the sky.


	13. Dependence

"What…what the hell just happened." Ragnarok said opening his eyes slowly, his head and back throbbing in pain.

"I see you finally woke up boy." Mabaa said still looking through her crystal ball, observing what was happening outside.

"Finally? Those bastards! If they hurt her…" Ragnarok screamed and stood up slowly, his legs shaking under him.

"So much strength for someone who has been a human for at least a week. Your muscles must be like jelly." Mabaa laughed before looking away from her crystal ball than looking at the Demon Sword. "You know Ragnarok, your name means more than destruction. It also means the end."

Ragnarok stared at the short witch not understanding what she was saying to him. "Look old hag, keep your little witch speak for someone who cares. That idiot is going to die out there if I don't stop her." Ragnarok turned from her and grabbed the door but before he could everything in the death room turned grey.

"What will you do Demon Sword? You're not a great fighter nor are you a competent weapon. Your only strength is that you work so well with Chrona." Mabaa said and walked to Ragnarok. As she walked to him he felt his body freeze in position, unable to move or speak.

"You have been replaced with someone who can take all her fears away. You only exploit them. Maybe it is you that is the cancer that weakens Chrona." Mabaa said as she moved closer to him, grabbing his hand. Ragnarok felt rage boiling inside him but had no way to get it out. All he could do was glare at the old witch as she mocked him.

Mabaa stared at his hand and slide her fingers in his palm. "No…not right at all." She mumbled to herself as she let go. "Maybe you are just a parasite Ragnarok. This might be best for Chrona." Mabaa said and let go of his hand.

"You Old Fart I am going to break your neck." He screamed from the top of his lungs. "What do you know about us, nothing that's what! You're just some crazy old cow with a safety pin fetish." Ragnarok pointed his hand at her as it turned in to the end of a sword. "I don't care what anyone says; I will protect Chrona or die trying!"

"Actually that's not a bad idea." The witch said then laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Ragnarok said as his returned to human form.

"You're a moron and Chrona is a coward. You too make a great pair." She said and grabbed his hand tight. Again Ragnarok couldn't move when she grabbed him. "To save Chrona you both have to die."

"Kid!" Black Star screamed as he ran to where he was falling. Dodging and jumping through the maddened citizens. He dived at Kid, just catching him as he smashed into the ground. Both Liz and patty returned to their human forms and looked over Death the Kid.

"He isn't…" Liz said as her eyes opened wide.

"No he is just sleeping." Patty said before punching Kid in the stomach. Blood shot from his mouth before his eyes opened and he rolled on the ground.

"What the hell Patty!' Kid screamed before coughing again.

"Good you're alright." Liz said sighing greatly in relief.

"How did she beat you Kid." Black Star said and looked around as they were slowly being surrounded.

"No time for that, you have to stop her Black Star." Kid said and held the wound on his chest.

"Sorry Kid I won't let all these guys have your attention." He said and smiled, getting in a defensive position above Kid.

Stein noticed Chrona landing and walking to the school doors. Before he could reach her more people got in the way. "Damn it" He said to himself as he tried to force his way ahead without killing, making his trek that much slower.

"We are almost there now Chrona, are you scared?" The demon said in her head. Chrona kept moving ahead as though she didn't want t answer him.

"Once we destroy this school, everyone will fall into madness. Everyone will be afraid of you Chrona." The demon said and laughed. Hearing those words made Chrona stop in her tracks.

"They will be afraid of me?" She said softly to herself, eyes darting to the ground. "I don't want to be afraid, and I don't want to have people afraid of me." She said softly.

"What's the difference? All that matters is that you have nothing to fear as long as I am in control." The Red Demon said in a calming matter. Chrona slowly nodded her head and continued to move forward.

"This has to stop Chrona." Ragnarok said, standing in the hallway opposite of her. Chrona lifted her head and noticed Ragnarok glaring at her.

"Don't stare at me like that." Chrona said and looked at the ground.

"I thought you weren't afraid, or are you just going to hide and let that little imp thing do the fighting for you." Ragnarok said and laughed.

"At least when I was in control I let you make decisions, but look at you now. Hiding in darkness while you destroy everything that wanted to help you. You're so pathetic Chrona. It's no wonder Medusa or Arachne wanted nothing to do with you. Maybe the little one should have been my partner." Ragnarok said and laughed louder.

"Shut up." Chrona said in a whisper, making a fist.

"What was that, did the coward have something to say?" Ragnarok said and rubbed his head, looking at her and then laughing harder.

"He is trying to get to you Chrona, let me handle this." The red demon said but was shut back.

"I said shut up Ragnarok!" Chrona screamed and stomped her foot.

"Why should I shut up? You gonna do something about it!" Ragnarok said as both his hands turned into a blades edge.

"I am going to make you shut up." Chrona said and ran towards him cutting her wrist, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Ragnarok lifted one of his arm-swords in defense, holding the other behind him.

Chrona then punched at his face, but was blocked by her his sword. "Bloody Needle!" Chrona screamed as the trail of blood rose and shot at Ragnarok. He didn't move as it pierced from his legs up to his torso. He stumbled back before laughing.

"You must be a real idiot if you think you can hurt me with black blood!" Ragnarok screamed as he ran and slashed at Chrona's throat. The pink haired swordsman bent her knees and swayed back, kicking her foot up, slamming he plat formed boot into Ragnarok's chin, knocking him back. She stayed in that position for a second before slowly rising.

"You're not a good swordsman yourself." Chrona said and looked at her former weapon. Ragnarok rubbed his chin before turning both his arms back into swords. Chrona's wound shot more blood out, making a sword with it.

"I won't lose to you Ragnarok. You won't bully me anymore." Chrona said and ran at him.

"Shut up wuss, Don't underestimate the true master of black blood!" Ragnarok said and headed for Chrona.

Both Blades clashed into each other. Ragnarok used his other hand and thrust into Chrona's ribs. Chrona hardened her blood enough so that the blade wouldn't pierce.

Ragnarok pushed harder with his swords but couldn't overpower Chrona. "I said you won't beat me!" Chrona screamed and slide her blade down his then pushed near the hilt of his arm parrying his arm up. Ragnarok widened his eyes but focused more on the blade on her ribs. He listened to the rhythm of her heart for each beat.

"This is it." Ragnarok said softly. Chrona's blade drove deep into Ragnarok's chest. Right before her heart could beat more blood he also thrust his blade, right between heartbeats, piercing her chest as well.

As their blood hit the ground they both fell to their knees. Both Blades canceling out each other's healing abilities. Their blood soon ran down their chest as they breathed deeply in front of each other. Before long Chrona head fell onto Ragnarok's shoulder.

"I will…show you how to…deal with fear." Ragnarok said before his head hung in silence.


	14. Fear Itself

"Hey Stein check it out." Black Star said as he held one of the maddened citizens in a headlock. On closer inspection, the black blood leaking from their eyes and mouth seemed to have dried up. Looking around they also noticed that everyone around them were becoming less and less violent.

"Did Maka…do it?" Black Star said looking at the doorway of the school.

"I doubt it in her emotional condition." Stein said and turned the screw in his head. "Regardless I think this isn't a victory worth cheering over."

"It would appear our battle is over." Mabaa said as her crystal ball vanished. "I will go collect the witch now."

"Collect…" Maka said softly to herself as she sat in the corner of the room. Her eyes opened wide, still filled with tears from her revelation. Soul sighed deeply as he started to go for the door.

"She was a Meister and will always be remembered as one." Lord Death said as his mirror screen began to fade back into a regular mirror.

"Was…." Maka said as she slowly stood up. She slowly began to take in what they were saying. Soul only looked from the door to the hallway and then sighed again, this time making a fist.

"What is it Soul?" Maka said slowly and walked over. Soul closed the door as she got closer and turned his head away from her.

"What did you see Soul" She said again, this time her tone angrier than before. Soul again didn't say anything. Eventually her walk turned into a run as she went for the door, only to be stopped by Soul. He held her shoulders and opened his mouth but words escaped him.

"Get out of the way Soul!" She screamed then pushed him from in front of her. She quickly grabbed the door knob but then stopped. She felt as though her heart stopped as her resolve fell. Every part of her body told her not to open that door, but slowly she turned the knob.

"No…No…Chrona"

CHRONA!

Maka couldn't think straight as she saw the image in front of her. Her best friend stabbed through the chest by her weapon. Her anger faded from Ragnarok when she noticed he hunched over with a blade through him. Both quiet as they leaned on one another. Maka fell to her knees as tears fell harder from her face.

"Maka, this was inevitable…" Soul said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "She was unstable…it…it was only a matter of time." He said then quickly turned his head. She hated the words that just came out his mouth, not wanting to believe the harshness of them.

"No…I won't believe that. Chrona was so nice and never wanted to hurt anyone." Maka said softly as she began to rise.

"I can't let it end like this." She said and began to walk over to her and Ragnarok.

"Maka stop it!" Soul said as he punched the wall "What do you plan to do huh! You think you can just magically..." He said to himself as he saw a small swell of pink energy come from between Chrona and Ragnarok.

The energy soon began a dome around them, hiding their bodies from sight.

"Chrona" Ragnarok said from under a sea of black blood, slowly going deeper by the moment. "Chrona where are you." He said as his body became stiffer, sinking faster. "Chrona…are you afraid." He said softly and his body stopped sinking. The ocean of Black Blood seemed to stop at the same time.

"I can't handle this anymore." A voice said but seemed like it came from all around. Slowly Ragnarok began to move his body; swimming through the thick Black Blood.

"I don't want to deal with this." The voice said louder, making Ragnarok swim faster. Slowly he made it to the surface and stuck his head up, looking around. No land for what looked like miles, only a sea of black blood. He eventually noticed a boat and quickly swam to it when he saw Chrona standing on it.

"Chrona I am coming!" Ragnarok screamed. The Black Blood seemed to react to him, trying to pull him back under.

"Don't be afraid Chrona!" Ragnarok screamed again, slowly sinking. "We will deal with whatever happens together!" Chrona slowly turned to a struggling Ragnarok. Tears in her eyes; she leaned over the boat, putting her hand out.

"Ragnarok I am so sorry." She said, tears flowing from her eyes. Again the ocean stopped pulling in as he swam to Chrona. The moment he touched her hand they were on land. The beach surrounded by Black Blood was a place all too familiar to both of them.

"This is a setback nothing more" said the little demon that was now in front of them. Ragnarok softly nudged Chrona behind him then stopped.

"I think I get it now." Ragnarok said to himself as he then moved to the side of Chrona. "You can't hide anymore Chrona." He said and turned to her smiling. He gripped her hand tight before closing his eyes. His body began to glow a vibrant purple before turning into a broadsword in her hands.

Chrona gripped the sword in one hand and got into her battle position. Her eyes fixated on the red demon.

"You two really think you can destroy the madness in your minds" The red demon said and snapped his fingers. The snap sounded like a very loud screaming, however Chrona didn't flinch.

"Is that all you got. It might as well be a baby crying." Ragnarok said through the sword.

"Screech Resonance" Chrona said softly before both she and Ragnarok began to scream. Their combined scream overpowered the red demon's which made him cover his ears.

"How is this possible?" The little demon said as he noticed Ragnarok was now glowing a fierce dark purple.

"Screech Alpha" Chrona said and swung her sword down shooting an arc of purple energy at the demon.

"You can't defeat the madness!" The demon said as he quickly hopped to the side. "You will surrender…" His eyes opened wide as he stepped on an arrow on the ground, thrusting him back to the oncoming energy. The force shot his body back, sliding into the ground.

"Defeat madness?" Ragnarok said then laughed loudly. "Madness is what we thrive on." Chrona slowly nodded before a vector plate appeared under her. She then shot to the downed demon quickly, raising her sword.

"Screech Beta!" She screamed as her sword grew larger with a mouth protruding from the blade. The demon put his arm out to defend himself, only to have the sword slam down and the mouth bite deeply into his arm.

The Demon screamed in agony, but was again drowned out by Chrona and Ragnarok screaming again.

"The madness will consume you!" The red demon screamed in terror and pain.

"Mad blood" Chrona whispered as the blood of the ocean shot to her. Hitting her stomach and swelling around them, eventually sucking in the demon. The eyes similar to that of a Kishin grew on top of the orb of madness.

The red demons voice became less audible as the blood hardened in the swell before shrinking; crushing the demon inside until there was nothing left.

Chrona stood there, looking at the ground as what was once the ocean of blood became an endless beach.

"What now Ragnarok?" Chrona said and then sat down on the ground. She placed her sword next to her. Ragnarok turned back into his human form and stared at the ground.

"I could say something cool to lift your spirits." Ragnarok said and smiled. Chrona lifted her fist and hit the top of his head softly before smiling with him.

The pink orb around the two vanished until it was just Chrona on her knees on the floor. She lifted her head softly and looked around to see the hallway with her friends, or rather enemies surrounding her.

Chrona quickly began to back away until she bumped into someone. Their safety pins swaying back in forth.

"It's okay child." Mabaa said and patted Chrona's head before grabbing her palm. "…That boy is a moron for sure."

Maka slowly walked over to Chrona, not sure what to say or do. "Chrona…I…what happened at the shop…I"

"It's okay Maka." Chrona said and smiled at her best friend. Her smile made Maka smile as well. "Maybe I was a bit too fast. If you want maybe we can just be friends again." Chrona said, looking at the ground, blushing from her words.

"No its not okay Chrona." Maka said and lifted Chrona's chin; their faces nearly touching. "What I want…well…What I mean is…I do want is…"

"Well this is fun and all but it's time to go Chrona." Mabaa said and grabbed Chrona by the hair, making her whine.

"I told you she is staying here." Lord Death said, grabbing her legs.

"She is a witch and deserves to be with her kind you old skull and bones." Mabaa said, pulling harder.

"She is a miester and is needed here." Lord death said, pulling harder.

Chrona only whined louder and louder until her back began to bulge and black blood shot out.

"Hey you freakin weirdoes, we go where we want!" Ragnarok said wiggled around, back to his usual all blood shape.

"What exactly did I miss?" Stein said turning the screw in his head and watching the act in motion.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the comments and criticism. I learned a lot since writing this and I hoped you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
